<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weathering The Storm by xv2lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679528">Weathering The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xv2lover/pseuds/xv2lover'>xv2lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms, caulifla tries to act tough but still wants to comfort kale, i love this pairing and i don't know why, kale is scared of thunderstorms, since this is pre-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xv2lover/pseuds/xv2lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kale is scared of Sadala's thundestorms. Caulifla comforts her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weathering The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is an overcast day on Planet Sadala, one in which the dark clouds cover the sky so completely that it makes just being outside feel ominous. On days like these the Saiyans often rush to hole up in whatever shelter they can find. That’s the thing about storms on Sadala; they rarely happen, but when they do they’re intense.</p><p>So it’s no surprise when Caulifla shouts, “Hurry up and get these crates inside. Do you really want to be stuck out here hauling boxes when the rain comes?”</p><p>The men in her gang shake their heads and frantically move to get the supplies inside. Caulifla doesn’t want to be stuck out here in the rain, that much is clear, but there is another reason why she’s so insistent on speeding things up.</p><p>A flash of lightning streaks across the sky as the gang gets the last few crates inside their hideout. A gang member approaches Caulifla. “All right boss, we got the last of the boxes inside.”</p><p>But Caulifla barely hears what he says because just as he says it some explosive thunder rings out above them. Everyone flinches away from the sound instinctively, even Caulifla who tries to act tough at all times.</p><p>“Let’s get inside,” Caulifla orders. They do so and shut the door securely, as if they’re afraid of the thunder being able to get inside the hideout. “Good job everyone! Now go get some rest while we wait this storm out.”</p><p>Caulifla walks quickly to Kale’s room, hoping to get there before the thunder sounds off again. Unfortunately she hears the boom just as she gets to the door of Kale’s room. She opens the door and sees Kale wrapped up in her comforter, shaking.</p><p>“Hey, Kale,” she says, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “It’s me. Is it okay if I lay with you?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, please,” Kale replies, her voice so quiet Caulifla can barely hear it over the sound of rain hitting the roof outside.</p><p>Caulifla joins Kale in bed, wrapping them both in the comforter. As soon as Caulifla is in bed with her, Kale snuggles close. Caulifla holds her, her voice a soft whisper as she says, “It’s all right. I’ve got you.”</p><p>“I know, I trust you,” Kale says. Before she can continue more booming thunder causes her to stop talking and clutch Caulifla tighter.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Caulifla says, running her fingers through Kale’s hair. She has always liked it when Kale keeps her hair down, but she will never admit it out loud.</p><p>“Can you stay with me tonight? I always feel safer when you’re in here,” Kale asks.</p><p>“Of course,” Caulifla agrees quickly. “Together we’ll get through this storm.”</p><p>Kale nods and clutches Caulifla more. Seeing her protégée scared like this makes Caulifla wish there was a way for her to kick the storm’s ass for daring to scare her like this. This protective instinct is something Caulifla isn’t used to. She’s used to keeping everyone at arm’s length. Sure, she cares about her gang and will fight alongside them against anyone who dares to challenge them, but she has never felt personally attached to any of them. Certainly not enough to cuddle them.</p><p>But with Kale things feel different. This is all new to her and she is simultaneously eager and scared to explore this and see where it leads.</p><p>For now, she pushes all those thoughts aside. The brash Saiyan holds her quieter counterpart close, the trembling still there but less so.</p><p>“Together we can get through anything, Kale. Remember that.”</p><p>Not even a month later, the two will have to put that statement to the test in the Tournament of Power.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this pairing for reasons I can't explain so here I am writing fanfic about them. Yes I created an account for this.</p><p>Definitely going to write more about them in the future, but for now I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one-shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>